battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alita
Alita, known in Japan as Gally, is the protagonist and title character of Battle Angel Alita and its sequel, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. She is known for her fighting prowess as a practitioner of the powerful cyborg martial art Panzer Kunst. Alita's background and history were briefly hinted at in Battle Angel Alita, but were not fully explored until Last Order, which reveals that Alita was highly instrumental in creating the world within which both manga series are set. Alita takes on a variety of roles through the manga, starting out as a hunter-warrior. She later becomes a motorball player and ultimately the champion after defeating Jashugan. Two years later, after saving the Scrapyard from Zapan and about to be executed, she is recruited by the Tipharean Ground Investigation Bureau to be an elite member of the TUNED, unknowingly serving as the basis for the development for a dozen combat androids known as the TUNED AR Series 2. In Last Order, she spearheads a team called the Space Angels which includes three of her replicas that competes in the LADDER-sponsored Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Appearance Alita's appearance is that of a young woman of average height with shoulder-length black hair. She maintains this appearance through her different cyborg bodies. The Japanese version of Angel Redux has a lineup of several characters in Last Order and shows that she is around 150 cm tall in her Imaginos 2.0 Body. Although she used several cyborg bodies in Battle Angel Alita, she appears to maintain this height. Alita's cyborg bodies beginning with her TUNED body feature permanent eye black, although it did not appear in her first Imaginos Body. In the OVA she is depicted as having red eyes and black hair. During the course of Battle Angel Alita Alita wore several outfits. In her first cyborg body, this consisted of casual wear in the form of a shirt, track pants, and sneakers. After gaining the Berserker Body, she switched to attire more appropriate for a hunter-warrior that featured black leather in the form of fingerless gloves and a sleeveless shirt and pants. Combined with knee high brown boots and a light yellow trench coat, this is how she appears in the OVA, in which she is transplanted into the Berseker Body soon after being found instead of her first civilian one. In Gunnm: Martian Memory, the trench coat is omitted. Alita's motorball body is depicted as being purple, with the number 99 in yellow. When not on the track, Alita retained the lower half of the body, over which she wore dark pants. She switched out the upper half, over which she wore a jacket, as well as dark fingerless gloves. While using her second civilian body she is first shown wearing a hat, a short black dress, light-coloured jacket, dark fingerless gloves, dark pantyhose, and dark boots. She later wore a sleeveless dark top, dark elbow pads, dark fingerless gloves, jeans, and white shoes. As a TUNED agent, Alita wore a black body suit and body armour, over which she typically wore a cape. The colour of the body suit and armour varies. Two illustrations that initially appeared in Business Jump and are reproduced in the Guncyclopedia depict the body suit as being red while the armour is white. The cover illustration of volume 5 of the Gunnm: Complete Edition depicts the body suit as being black and the armour a light green. In Gunnm: Martian Memory the body suit is a dark green with the armour in a lighter shade of green. Last Order reveals that Alita has been a cyborg since she was a young girl of three. She has been shown in a human body twice. During the sequence when she is recruited to become a TUNED agent by Bigott Eizenburg, she appears as a young woman with a human body wearing white pajamas, although this occurred within her mind. In the Epilogue of Battle Angel Alita, she was regenerated as a flesh and blood woman with long black hair and appears to be taller than her typical height. Gallery File:BAA01 08 Alita after being found.jpg|Alita after being found in Battle 1 File:BAA01 51 Alita 1st civilian body.jpg|Alita's first civilian body in Battle 2 File:BAA01 117 Alita in Berserker Body.jpg|Alita in the Berserker Body in Battle 4 File:BAAOAV Gally.jpg|Gally in episode 1 of the OVA, Rusty Angel File:Gally - motorball CGI.jpg|Gally in the motorball CGI File:Gally - motorball body in Martian Memory.jpg|Gally's motorball body in Gunnm: Martian Memory References Navigation *